Jesse
Jesse, or CT-5597, was a clone trooper in the 501st Legion who served during the Clone Wars. He fought in the Battle of Umbara, and was a strong soldier of the Republic. Jesse participated in the hunt for the infamous separatist leader, General Grievous on Saleucami. Jesse showed great friendship to fellow clones of the 501st including, Fives, Hardcase, Kix, Rex, Echo, Fives, and Tup. History Battle of Saleucami In 21 BBY, Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi with Jesse and other clone troopers went to Saleucami to find General Grievous, who landed on the planet's surface after jettisoning his escape pod. Kenobi sent Captain Rex, Jesse, Kix and Hardcase to find the other escape pods, while himself, Cody and Crys stayed to investigate the remains of the crashed ship. Using BARC speeders, the troopers were unaware that two commando droids were waiting with sniper rifles to attack the clones. One of the droids shot Rex, knocking him off his BARC speeder. Jesse ordered Kix and Hardcase to use their speeders to protect Rex, while he rode over to where the shot had been fired. Jesse then used the blaster cannons on his speeder to fire at the droids, thus destroying them. When Jesse returned to where Rex and the other clones were, Kix informed Jesse that Rex's injuries were bad. Jesse then informed the team that the two droids might have called for backup and they should find shelter for Rex to heal. Jesse noticed some domesticated animals and decided that they were on a farmer's land and Kix took them in the direction of the farmer's homestead. After arriving at the farmer's home, Rex told Jesse that he should lead the search party. Jesse, Hardcase and Kix then left Rex to be tended to by the farmer's wife. Jesse and the rest of his troopers went back to Kenobi who reported him of what happened. Battle of Umbara Jesse was later dispatched to the planet of Umbara under the command of Jedi Anakin Skywalker to retake the planet that was a part of the Republic and to capture its capital city. The clones had to fight many Umbaran military troops. Pong Krell came to inform Skywalker that he was needed elsewhere, thus leaving Krell in charge. Krell continued with the mission to take the capital city, but made poor military decisions, getting many of the clones killed. Continuing on to the capital city without stopping to rest, the troopers made their way to the capital city via a highway that led into the city itself. Unfortunately, there were mines on the ground, which several clones hit and killed them. The clones were then ambushed by Umbaran forces, and had to retreat. Kenobi informed Krell that he would be unable to take control of the capital city due to it being resupplied by a nearby airbase. Jesse informed his other troopers that he believed Krell was crazy due to his insane tactics. After securing the airbase, Jesse joined Fives and Hardcase in using Umbaran starfighters to take down a Confederate supply ship and succeeded, but with Hardcase sacrificing himself to complete the mission. Battle of Ringo Vinda Around 22 BBY, Jesse participated in the Battle of Ringo Vinda. During that battle, clone trooper Tup's inhibitor chip malfunctioned and he killed Jedi General Tiplee. At that point, the Republic's forces was dealt a huge blow and they retreated. After that, the fighting stopped and the Republic maintained a blockade at Ringo Vinda. Tiplar and Tiplee's unit, along with the 501st, then went to Coruscant, where several of the troopers went to the bar called 79's, Jesse included. There, he had a conversation with clone medic Kix. During that conversation, Kix left to the restroom, where ARC trooper Fives met with him and gave him some information. Kixreturned to his conversation with Jesse. Armor and Equipment Jesse had blue stripes on his armor, due to him being in the 501st Legion. His helmet had a blue Republic emblem on it. He used a DC-15S blaster. Appearances * * * * * * Category:Clone troopers Category:501st Legion